Charity
by Writer-26094
Summary: A strange visitor comes to the X-Mansion. What does she have to do w/ Logan? OC story. R&R please!


** I'm sorry! I'm so sorry but I had to do it! I had to write a Logan OC story with a stupid, never-gonna-happen relative. It popped into my head and I liked it so I wrote it down. Sorry! If you don't like these stories, sorry for wasting your time. But if you can deal with them, please read mine!**

** Anyway, this is Writer! This story is not based off the comics but of the movie: **_**X-Men Origins: Wolverine.**_** The comics never fully expose the whole story of Wolverine's past, so it would be harder to combine with my story.**

** Set after X2. X3 has not happened and never will happen. Finally, in my story, Wolverine is Hugh Jackman. 6 foot something and still sexy. Not 5'3". Plus, Sabretooth is sexy Liev Schreiber, not the hairy creature he is in everything else. That's all you need to know, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Hi. My name is Charity. I'm looking for James." After cantering up the long stone walkway and working up the nerve to ring the golden doorbell of this so-called mutant sanctuary, Charity found a redheaded woman wearing a doctor's lab coat. '_Damn. I was hoping that he would've opened the door. I hate talking to people_,' she thought, though she kept a polite smile on her face.

"If you are looking for a professor, we don't have one named James. Although if you need a student, we have a few. Can you give me a last name?" Jean was surprised. This woman was not a parent of any student. She only looked about twenty. Maybe twenty-one. Why would she be looking for a student?

"No, he's definitely not a student. He's around…" '_Shoot. How old does he look like now? Let me take a wild guess and make a fool of myself,'_ she supposed. "…twenty-eight? Tall, black hair, hazel eyes. His hair goes into two stupid-looking points a lot of the time." The flustered look on the woman's face told her she had the wrong place.

Charity was just about to turn and walk away when the same woman said, "Wait. I think I know whom you're describing. May I ask what you want him for?"

"No. You can't." Knowing that her statement was not what the woman wanted to hear, she continued, "It's private."

Jean tilted her head to the side and thought a moment. '_I can't just let her stroll into the mansion without knowing her reason. This is a school.'_ She thought a moment more as Charity cocked an eyebrow at her. "Then you need to see the professor first."

'_Damn! More people. Why did I come here?'_ She mentally kicked herself. "Fine."

It wasn't long before she was being led through hallway after hallway, seeing teenagers run, laugh, and yell, listening to the grumpy redhead scold each of them for being too loud or going too fast. Charity smirked at the children's disregard to what she was telling them to do.

After a while, the pair was standing outside two large ebony doors. As Jean opened the door for her and casually pointed inside, Charity questioned, "Don't you need to introduce me or something?"

"No," she answered, "He already knows."

'_Damn telepaths,' _Charity brooded. Jean chuckled.

* * *

Previously, Professor Charles Xavier was ended his small physics class when he got a report from Jean. '_Professor, there is a young woman at the door. She is asking for a James, but she gave a very close description to Logan. You understand why I want to bring her in.'_

_ 'Yes I understand. You can take her to my office if you need, and don't tell Logan just yet.'_

Now, Charles was observing the woman sauntering in. She was petite, around five foot three, and had tanned skin and unruly chestnut hair. Her emerald eyes were glinting with deleterious intention. Her tight jeans had copious grass stains and wide holes at the knees. Her gray tank top was dirty and frayed at the ends. Over it was a form-fitting leather jacket. She had normal black and white sneakers on, the most put together item in her outfit. Her stance was strong, almost annoyed.

"Hello, Miss…," Charles started.

"Charity. Charity Howlett."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Howlett. Please sit down. My name is Charles Xavier. I understand you are looking for a man named James?"

Charity rolled her eyes. "That is correct."

"I am sorry to inform you that no James lives here. But can you describe him for me?"

"Uh, okay. He's like 6 feet. Muscular, hazel eyes, dark hair that comes into two weird points, very rugged, kind of rude…" Charity was ready to continue, but the Professor stopped her by holding up his hand.

'_Jean, could you call Logan to my office now?'_

_ 'Sure, Professor.'_

The professor turned his attention back to Charity. "We do have a teacher here that does match that description, though his name is not James."

"Oh, right." Charity put her hand on her forehead, contemplating. "He goes by some other name now because he forgot his old one. Something like…" As she kept thinking, Logan opened the tall door and walked in.

Charles directed his concern to the men coming in. "Logan," he said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Charity spoke up. "Logan. Such an inane name," she then said under her breath.

"You talking 'bout me, bub?" Logan scowled.

Charity turned around to face Logan. When she saw him, a toothy smile from ear to ear grew on her face. "James. You haven't changed a bit."

Logan's expression hardened. '_James? Why is this chick calling me James? And why does it seem like I know her. I've never met this woman before. She must be confused.' _Aloud, Logan said, "You've got it wrong kid. My name's not James."

He turned on his heel, but before he could go out the door, Charity called out, "No, but it used to be."

Logan's curiosity and anger was struck. He turned once more and walked up to Charity. She stood, seeing the fight in his eyes and stood tall and strong, even though she was a good eight inches shorter than he was."How would you know anything about who I used to be?" he interrogated. He sneered and growled.

Charity only smirked. "Because I am your sister."

Logan snorted. "Yeah, and Sabretooth's my brother." She giggled. "Prove it."

"Fine." Charity bent her elbows and pulled them back, as if she was going to punch Logan in the stomach. She then thrust her arms forward. As she did so, metallic swords pierced out of the backside of her arms, from her wrist to her elbow. "Is this enough proof for you?"

"No. Just because you're another one of Stryker's experiments does not mean we're related. Or that you're not just trying to use me." Truly, Logan wanted her to be his sister so he could know more about his past and have a family. But the Wolverine screamed that she was just tricking him and was no good. And right now, the wolverine was taking control.

Charity was getting angry. "For Christ's sake, can't you trust anyone, Wolverine? Besides, I can't prove anything to you because you don't remember anything I remember about you. If you had your memories, I could just say, 'Kayla Silverfox' or tell you the story of how you killed your dad because you thought he wasn't your dad but the person who killed your dad. I know, it's confusing. Actually, if you remembered, I wouldn't have to explain myself in the first place. I would just get a hug from my brother who I have been searching for for years.

"Here's some proof. You're a loner, and not because you don't like people or because you're too cool for them. It's because you know that when they are 100 years old on their deathbed you will not have changed at all. You're afraid to get attached to anyone because they will die before you and you don't want to suffer that much. None of us do. That's why I'm surprised you're in this place. So tell me, _James, _do you believe me now?"

For once in his life, Logan was too stunned to make a sarcastic or angry remark. A_ sister_? He has a _sister_? Someone who has known him his entire life and could put all the pieces together for him? He doesn't have to search anymore. This was all too much.

"You gonna say something? Or you just gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open?" Charity said, her illiterate speech releasing itself. She never went to school.

Logan pivoted, and walked out of that room.

Charity slowly calmed down, regaining her composure. She sat down to face Charles Xavier once more. "I knew he wouldn't remember me. I told myself this would happen. But I still can't believe it," she murmured. A tear was shed.

**

* * *

Very short introductory chapter. The rest will be longer, I promise. To those who have read my other stories, I know it's weird that I'm working on, now four stories at one time. Sorry, but that's just how I function. I have ideas for chapters from scenarios that pop into my head and I have to write them down. None are on Hiatus, just slow chapter production. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of my cheesy relative story! Flames accepted if you believe what you say to be true. Thank you! **

**-Writer-26094 **


End file.
